charmed2_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Halliwell
Pamela Halliwell was the daughter of Penny Halliwell, younger sister of Patty Halliwell and aunty of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Pamela is mischievous, beautiful, carefree and wryly humorous, Pamela, takes pride in her witch heritage, which often puts her in troublesome predicaments. Pamela returned to San Fransisco in late 2008, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe were surprised to see their aunt, having not seen her since the death of Grams. Pamela eventually came out to reveal she knew about their charmed destiny, and wanted to mend fences with them, especially Phoebe. She vowed to teach them about the craft, and wants to be apart of their life again. Pamela would become a prominent recurring figure over the course of the series, aiding and teaching her nieces about witchcraft and spells. She previously owned an Antique Shop in San Diego, but moved locations to San Fransisco to be close to her nieces. She is the closet to Phoebe among her nieces, as she can relate to her the most. Biography Early Life Growing up, Pamela was always regarded as the troublesome one, and Patty always the wise one. Although both her and her sister Patty had a 7-year age difference between them, they both were fairly close. Her relationship with her mother, Penny was conflicted, as she proved to be quite alot to handle at times. Pamela was only 13 years old when Patty gave birth to her first niece Prue Halliwell in 1980. Pamela took the death of her sister Patty very hard, and eventually left her family for many years. Penny did not take this very well, and chose not to speak of her much to her granddaughters. When Phoebe was the age of 15 years old, and proving to be quite a troublesome young teenager, Penny attempted to contact her daughter for help. Pamela returned, and attempted to help her niece with her troubles, but a misunderstanding caused Penny to once again kick her out, when she attempted to unbind their powers, feeling they should know about their witch heritage. Pamela did not return again for many many years, until she learned that her mother Penny was ill from Prue. Though she was initially distant, Pamela eventually visited Penny in the hospital in order to make amends after a slight accident. She arrived to an empty room, leaving her to assume at first that she'd come too late. Prue then informed her aunty that Penny had been moved to another room, which led to a moment of close bonding in which Penny declared that she was proud of Pamela, and that she has come a long way and regrets not allowing her to be apart of her nieces lives. Although Penny recovered from this accident, she passed away a few months later, and Pamela was shattered by this loss. She attended the funeral and supported her family. Both her and her uncle Bill were surprised that Victor did not attend the funeral, but Bill was glad, as he was worried he would want to play a part in helping them become Charmed. Pamela was not seen again until her nieces became the Charmed Ones in season 1. Season One Pamela returned to San Fransisco in 2008, after hearing word from her uncle Bill that Prue, Piper and Phoebe had gained their powers and were the Charmed Ones. Upon her return, Pamela eventually came out to reveal she knew about their charmed destiny, and wanted to mend fences with them, especially Phoebe. She vowed to teach them about the craft, and wants to be apart of their life again. When they face off against a shape-shifter. The Shifter drives a wedge between her and Phoebe and Phoebe ends up even harming her aunty briefly. The four of them mange to defeat the shifter, and Prue, Piper and Phoebe agree to allow Pamela to remain in their lives, and would like to learn about witchcraft from her. Pamela returns many weeks later, when Prue contacts her about the love spell Phoebe had casted. Pamela helps Phoebe overcome her spell, and gives her a witch 101 talk. Pamela decides to move to San Fransisco to be closer to her nieces, and decides to open her Antique Shop in town. The Demon of Fear Barbas targets Pamela on Friday the 13th, and taps into her greatest fear of failing her nieces and being rejected by them. She overcomes this fear, and later is overjoyed to hear that Patty, her sister helped save Prue from almost drowning. When the Woggy takes over Phoebe in "Is There a Woggy in The House", Pamela helps Prue and Piper with research about the spiritual nexus beneath the manor was not just any spiritual nexus, but a Wiccan one as well, meaning that it was actually a battleground for good and evil. Although she was not present, when Prue, Piper and Phoebe traveled to the past to stop a warlock in "That 80's Episode", Pamela was seen in the past along with Grams, Patty and Bill. Pamela was involved in the battles against Hecate at the end of the first season in the final two episodes. Pamela had never encountered Hecate before, but she reveals that she is part of the high demonic rankings and is their first real encounter with pure-evil. Season Two Season Three Pamela's past is explored more this season with her ex-husband and daughter. more to be added Season Four Season Five Pamela is seen attending the funeral services for her late-niece Prue in "Charmed Again Part 1", and later is among those who welcome Paige into the family at P3 at the end of "Charmed Again Part 2". Pamela reveals she did not know about Paige's existence, but understand the reason why it was kept hidden. Pamela returns in "Home for the Halliwell" during the christmas themed episode, and provides advise for both Piper and Phoebe, aswell as Paige regarding the decision on having the three of them live in the manor. She also was seen during christmas eve dinner. more to be added Appearances Pamela is a recurring character throughout the show's run. Season One (9 episodes) *Shape Shifter (1x8) *All I Want is a Love Spell (1x11) *Friday the 13th (1x13) *Is There a Woggy in the House (1x16) *That 80's Episode (1x18) *(1x19) *(1x22) *Love Hurts (1x23) *Darkness Rising (1x24) Season Two (11 episodes) *Wiccan Anniversary (2x1) *Witch Trails (2x2) *(2x5) *Ms. Hellfire (2x7) *(2x11) *Blast From The Past (2x13) *The Aunt Who Wasn't Charmed (2x16) *In My Time of Dying (2x17) *(2x18) *Promethus (2x21) *Apocalypse Not (2x24) Season Three (13 episodes) *(3x2) *(3x3) *(3x4) *(3x7) *(3x11) *(3x12) *(3x13) *(3x15) *(3x17) *(3x21) *(3x22) *(3x23) *(3x25) Season Four (7 episodes) *House of Horrors (4x3) *Bloodlust (4x6) *Attack of The Unknown (4x8) *The Confrontation (4x9) *A Charming Christmas (4x10) *All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 (4x24) *All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 (4x25) Season Five (5 episodes) *Charmed Again Part 1 (5x1) *Charmed Again Part 2 (5x2) *Home For The Halliwell (5x9) *(5x15) *Special Delivery (5x16) Season Six (8 episodes) *(6x1) *(6x4) *(6x12) *(6x16) *(6x17) *(6x23) *(6x24) *(6x25) Season Seven (5 episodes) Trivia *Pamela did not inherit any of Melinda Warren's three powers, as her sister and mother both did. *Pamela's daughter Kelly was the first witch on the series to inherit the same power from her mother, that wasn't any of Melinda Warren's powers. *Pamela has the closet relationship with Phoebe among her sister Patty's children, due to both of them being troublemakers growing up. *There is a 7 year age difference between her and her sister Patty. *Originally Pamela was going to be a half-sister of Patty's, and only share a mother through Penny. Those plans were scraped, instead they are true sisters, and have the same parents. *Pamela not inheriting Melinda Warren powers, was previously said by Penny (Grams) knowing her daughters wouldn't become the charmed ones. When Penny was pregnant with Pamela, she believed that her children would be the charmed ones, assuming of course she would go on to have a third child, which she did not.